Vortex
Vortex is a Millennia-old ghost, and is also the ghost of the weather. He literally finds the Earth to be a meaningless planet, and has brought havoc on the earth throughout the ages. Character History and Appearance Vortex is a ghost of large stature. He wears metallic armor on his torso and shoulders, it is also decorated with spikes. Rather than having legs, his lower half mimics a tornado. A lightning-shaped "V" crosses his right shoulder and comes to a point at his chest; he also wears black gloves and has red eyes. His most notable attribute is his constant, mid-sentence wheezing. For centuries Vortex terrorized the earth with his catastrophic and unpredictable weather (Creating tornados, massive storms, and hail the size of cannon balls to name a few) At some point Vortex was captured and imprisoned by the Observant High Council (who kept him powerless with a Spectral Barometer), until during his trial Vlad Plasmius broke him free. Vortex planned to resume wreaking havoc on the world until Vlad threatened him using the Spectral Barometer. First Vlad got him to create an enormous heat wave, then claimed he had made a machine to control the weather and then made Vortex create a rain storm, Vortex planned to keep it that way, until Vlad told him he wanted the rain to stop, angering Vortex refused so Vlad zapped him again with the barometer. This time however Vortex was able to reflect part of the blast back at the barometer, disintegrating it. With the barometer destroyed, Vortex was free to use powers and go on a global rampage. He flew off to begin. Vlad followed him. After a brief battle, Vlad discovered he was way out of his depth and he was no match for Vortex. in anger for his humiliation, Vortex sentenced Amity Park to suffer the worst weather ever. Vlad panicking, decided to avoid the problem by having Danny join him to battle Vortex, hoping that together they could stop him. However at the last minute he (remembering what happened last time they fought) got cold feet and fled, leaving Danny to battle Vortex alone. The two battle, but Danny also soon found himself out of his depth, unable to even hurt Vortex, just kept receiving more wounds, the battle ended shortly with Vortex blasting him into a building with his lightning and ghost rays. Vortex then left to send the rest of the world into chaos, unaware that his attack had caused Danny to actually absorb some of Vortex's weather-manipulating powers. Realizing that Danny's new powers allow him to create weather based on his moods, Tucker and Sam lure Vortex back to Amity Park, calling him a coward for leaving, he arrives there and starts destroying Amity park with intense heat and cold. Danny, Tucker and Sam meet up and they uses Tucker's Virtual Reality program to manipulate Danny's emotions, creating the proper weather attacks to weaken Vortex, as last ditch effort he blasts Danny "and as such removes his Weather powers", however using the Fenton Plane's weapons deliver the final blast to weaken him enough for him to be captured. After the battle, Danny discovered he has lost the weather-based powers and returns Vortex to the Observents. Vortex makes a cameo appearance in "Boxed Up Fury" on a wanted poster to which the Box Ghost declared in outburst "$2 million... for an overgrown cloud." This implies he has escaped again. His final appearance was in "Phantom Planet" where he got his powers back and was first seen causing havoc n Amity Park before the Masters Blasters defeated him and was seen in circle of ghost that surrounded Danny and when he was thrown toward Vortex, Vortex electrocuted him. He was later one of the millions of ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker turn the planet intangible. Personality Vortex is very proud of his power over weather. He calls his power "art" and is infuriated by Vlad's demand to stop a rainstorm. He seems to find himself as being better than normal ghosts when he does not thank Vlad for freeing him and tells him that he is "lucky that he does not fry him in his presence". Powers Vortex was shown to be one of the most powerful ghosts in existence, rivaled only by Clockwork, Dark Danny, Undergrowth, a fully powered Nocturne and Pariah Dark, in terms of raw power, although as they never met, we will never know who is the most powerful.Vortex has a number of abilities, many related to weather. *'Weather Manipulation (Atmokinesis)': Vortex has the power to create and control any type of weather, be it maelstroms, droughts, rainstorms, etc. He can also control the weather on a global level. *'Ghost Ray': Vortex fires off blue rays that are exceptionally powerful. *'Ghostly Wail: '''A powerful sonic shriek. Similar to Danny´s but blue in color and less powerful because Vortex knows how much power to put in the attack to not be drained of energy. He can use it twice and still be in full power *'Super Breath': Vortex can blow away anything, with the force of a hurricane, by simply blowing. Probably a wind-based power. This ability works wether Vortex is transformed into a cloud or in his normal state. *'Electrokinesis': Vortex can create very powerful blue bolts of electricity from the palms of his hands and eyes. He was also able to fire balls of lightning out of his hands( As he calls it "St Elmos Fire"). **'Lighting Summoning: On Phantom Planet, Vortex showed to be able to summon a powerful lighting bolt directly from the sky. **'Ghost Stinger(Possibly): '''As Vortex can control the lighting, he can use electricity with the same efects as the Ghost Stinger. He used it on Phantom Planet against Danny. *'Duplication: He can duplicate himself. The first time this was seen, he separated himself into clouds. He can also duplicate himself into two one red and one blue (the blue vortex can make cold and the red vortex can mane heat). **'Thermokinesis: '''When he is halved in two, he is capable of altering and manipulating the kinetic energy in atoms, producing a variety of effects. These include heating objects until they combust or melt, cooling objects until they freeze or shatter, and altering the temperature of any given environment. *'Telekinesis': He can lift and move objects and people from a distance. Although he can be controlling the wind to do so. *'Flight': Basic ghost power. He is fast enough to cross the entire globe in hours. *'Intangibility': Basic ghost power. *'Transformation: Vortex could easyly transform himself into clouds, tornadoes and even more. *'Cryokinesis: '''Similar to Danny's and Frostbite's, but on a much greater global scale. He is able to completely encase entire buildings in snow and ice just by passing next to them, besides of been able to create blizzards and hails of the size of cannon balls. **'Icy Constructs: 'He was able to create a snowman in the palm of his hand with no problem, showing that he can create icy objects like Danny or Frostbite. **'Ice Breath: 'He can breath pure cold in the form of snow balls or freezing winds. *'Heat Vision: 'He has shown to be able to shoot intense hot rays from his eyes that can easily melt ice. *'Superhuman Strenght: Vortex is far stronger than Danny and other ghosts. After been released by Vlad, Vortex easily grabed him and throw him for a long distance(if he had wanted to kill him, he would have almostly crushed him with his bere hands). *'Superhuman Durability:' Vortex is a very powerful ghost and can withstand all but the most powerful attacks. Danny's energy blasts were useless against him, until he was totally weakened(Even stoping Danny's rays with his bere hands and no discomfort at all). In their first fight Danny had no way to hurt him whatsoever(Danny avoid using the Ghostly Wail because Vortex would have withstanded it). Even Vlad's energy blasts were nothing but annoyance to him, overpowering Vlad with a simple bolt. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''He can function for long periods of time without tiring or straining. *'Power sharing': Vortex can, unconsciously, share his power with any other ghost when he uses his electric attacks, like he did with Danny. It's unknown if he can do that on purpose like Undergrowth. TOT 11.jpg|Atmokinesis(Maelstrom) Ghost Ray.jpg|Ghost Rays Vortex ghostly wail.jpg|Ghostly Wail Electrokinesis.jpg|Electrokinesis Lighting Summoning.JPG|Lighting Summoning Vortex_electricidad.png|Ghost Stinger(Posibly) Duplication.jpg|Duplication Vortex icy construct.JPG|Icy construct Thermokinesis.jpg|Heat Vision Vortex's transformation.JPG|Transformation Weaknesses His weakness is direct sunlight, which causes him to shrink and lose power, similar to how cold shrinks Undergrowth in "Urban Jungle". Also, Danny, when sharing Vortex's weather powers, used Vortex's greatest weapons against him. He is also weak against the Spectral Barometer. Quotes *"Yes...'FRY!"' *"Free; finally, '''Free!"' *"Thank you!? Vortex thanks no ONE!!!" *"Now stand aside, as i unleash the full; FURY of my power on that meaningless planet Earth" *"So that dolt is tired of the heat wave he ordered?; very well then, LET THERE BE RAIN!" *"But this poultry, rain is just the tip of the iceberg...like the one i´ll create in the middle of the Sahara once I´M FREE'"' *"STOP THE RAIN!? *"the weather is my art, i will not just stop it" *"Did anyone ask Picasso to stop painting the Mona Lisa!?" *"Whatever. Bottom line, the rain STAYS" *"Since you refuse my freedom, i´ll seek to adept your...pathetic village endures the worst...STORM, EVER CREATED" *"Time to unleash...the MAELSTROM!!!" *"Come to admire my greatness up close?" *"I was expecting a more...ELECTRIFING performance for you" *"Now, to show the rest of the word, the fury of...Vortex!" *"Oh you know it. I have succeded in disrupting weather patorns... all over the globe" *"I, am the perfect storm" *"My power, reaches to the ends of the world!!!" *'"'NO ONE SCARES ME!!!" *"Is that the best you can do!?" *"I AM INVINCIBLE!!!" Trivia *It is possible that Vortex used to be a weatherman. He could have died in a hot air balloon inside a tornato getting struck by lightning. Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Characters